I hate you but I love you
by hira1804
Summary: Pertemuan, kecemburuan, keikhlasan dan berujung pada balas dendam yang menimbulkan penyesalan sangat menyakitkan
1. Bab 1

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas kantoran sedang menghadap ke jendela menikmati kepadatan jalan di Konoha. Di seolah terhanyut dengan pemandangan kota Konoha. Tiba tiba ada sesorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja nya .

" masuk ", ucap pemuda tersebut .

" maaf tuan, persiapanya hampir selesai ".

" bagus. Sebentar lagi Haruno kau harus merasakan apa yang dia rasakan ".

" pergilah Yamato buat rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar ".

" baik tuan, saya permisi ".

Di suatu tempat lainnya lebih tepat nya sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah terdapat seorang gadis yang asyik membaca majalah bisnis dan beberapa novel bertebaran di dalam kamar nya.

" kenapa aku selalu tak bisa melupakanmu ", ucap nya sambil mengelus foto yang terpampang di halaman majalah bisnis tersebut.

" haa mimpi ku terlalu tinggi yahh walaupun dengan bantuan tou chan aku dapat bertemu dengannya ".

Karena lelah dengan khayalannya gadis itu memutus kan untuk melanjutkan untuk mengetik novel nya. Dia adalah anak bungsu keluarga Haruno yang bergerak pada bidang perkebunan anggur. Namanya Haruno Sakura tetapi dia tak pernah sombong akan kekayaan keluarga nya dia malah hidup dengan mandiri.

Di rumah yang sama tetapi berbeda ruangan seorang pria paruh baya sedang memegang kepalanya nya. Akhir akhir ini pengiriman anggur nya lumayan mengalami kendala bahkan hampir sebagian perkebunannya mulai mengalami penurunan kualitas anggur.

Tok

Tok

" masuk ".

" maaf tuan kizashi klien kita menolak anggur yang sudah kita kirim mereka mengatakan kualitas anggur kita semakin jelek ".

" hah apalagi yang harus kita perbuat aku sudah benar benar pusing dengan masalah anggur kita ".

" apa kah kita harus meminta pertolongan Uchiha corp tuan ".

" tidak aku tidak mau putri ku aku berikan pada mereka ".

" tapi tuan bukankan hidup nona Sakura akan terjamin jika menerima tawaran mereka ".

" tetap tidak genma aku tidak rela putri ku satu satunya hidup akan peraturan yang mengekangnya ".

" baiklah tuan saya permisi ".

Kizashi benar benar hampir putus asa tetapi dia kembali teringat akan putri kesayangannya. Bagiamana pun dia harus mendapat kan cara untuk menghadapi masalah ini tanpa bantuan Uchiha dan membebankan tanggung jawab pada putri nya.

Pemuda yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor itu sangat serius tapi tiba tiba dia menengok pada bingkai foto yang di sebelah meja kerjakanya. Untuk sesaat dia menghentikan kegiatan kantornya dan ber alih memegang foto tersebut dan mengeluarkan ekspresi sendu.

" sebentar lagi otouto tunggu lah sebentar lagi aku akan membalaskan apa yang kau rasakan ".

Suara dering telepon meyadarkannya. Dia segera mengangkat telephone tersebut. Ternyata Yamato mengabarkan Haruno tetap tidak mau menerima penawarannya. Itachi langsung menyeringai senang berapa lama Haruno tua itu bertahan akan masalah ini.

Hampir bisa di hitung Itachi menginjakan kakinya pada mansion Uchiha semenjak kejadian 8 tahun lalu Itachi berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin bahkan yang dulu dia tak bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis sekarang dia seolah acuh terhadap lingkungannya. Dalam fikirannya hanya pembalasan dendam nya yang membuat dia mengalami kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan.

" di mana kaa san ayame ".

" selamat datang tuan muda, nyoya sedang ada di halaman belakang dan tuan... ".

" aku tidak menanyakannya ayame ".

" maaf kan saya tuan ".

" hn ".

Ayame memandang sendu ke arah punggung tuannya itu dulu Itachi tak pernah berkata kasar seperti ini yah walaupun tidak kasar tapi menurut Ayame tuan muda nya benar benar berubah sangat dingin. Ayame berdoa semoga tuan nya segera mendapat kan pasangan agar tidak berlarut larut pada kesedihan.

Itachi yang melihat ibu nya sedang meminum teh sambil memandang kebunnya. Itachi tau tatapan ibu nya begitu kosong walaupun seperti menikmati pemandangan di depannya tapi fikirannya tidak dalam raganya.

" okaa san ".

" Ahh Itachi kemari lah nak ibu sangat merindukanmu ".

Mikoto segera berdiri dan memeluk putra nya dengan perasaan rindu. Pantas saja terakhir Itachi mengunjunginya 1 bulan yang lalu. Mikoto benar benar sangat kesepian di rumah besar ini walaupun setiap hari penuh akan pekerja tetapi hati nya tetap kosong dan merasa sepi.

" anak nakal kenapa baru pulang kau tidak rindu pada kaa san mu ".

" maaf setiap aku pulang aku selalu teringat padanya ", ucap Itachi sendu hanya di hadapan Mikoto Itachi kembali pada pribadinya yang dulu.

" kapan kau melupakannya sayang ini sudah 8 tahun kau seharus nya bisa bangkit dan cari pasangan mu ".

" apa okaa san sudah melupakannya ?? Tidak kan aku pun sama ".

" walaupun begitu kaa san tetap menyimpannya dalam hati kaa san aku mohon Itachi berhentilah ".

" maaf okaa san keputusan ku sudah bulat. Sudahlah kita bahas yang lain hm ".

Akhirnya mereka terhanyut dengan obrolan antara ibu dan anak walaupun pembicaraan mereka benar benar tak tentu.

" waktu kita sedikit tuan kita benar benar butuh bantuan Uchiha kalau tidak perkebunan kita akan bangkrut ", ucap genma pada Kizashi.

" baiklah genma aku akan membicarakannya dulu pada Sakura ".

Waktu makan malam pun tiba tidak biasanya di meja makan keluarga Haruno ini sangat dingin biasanya akan di selingi canda tawa ayah dan anak tetapi saat ini sang kepala keluarga sangat tertekan dan akibatnya Sakura tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" sayang setelah makan malam datanglah ke ruang kerja tou san ada yang ingin tou san bicarakan padamu ".

" apakah ini tentang perkebunan?? Sudah aku bilang kan tousan bila ada sesuatu bilang pada ku aku akan membantu sebisa ku. Aku kan anak tousan jadi aku bisa melakukan apa yang tousan lakukan ", ucap semangat Sakura berusaha menghibur Kizashi. Karena mendapat semangat dari Sakura Kizashi perasaannya menjadi ringan.

Sehabis makan malam Sakura segera menuju ke ruang kerja tousannya. Sakura sangat penasaran apa yang akan di bicarakan tousan nya sepertinya masalah yang sangat serius sampai tousan nya memanggilnya.

TBC


	2. Bab 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Itachi x Sakura

Rate : M

Tok

Tok

" masuklah hime ", perintah Kizashi saat mendengar Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang kerja nya.

" apa pembicaraan ini sangat penting touchan sehingga touchan sampai putus asa seperti ini ?? ", ucap Sakura penasaran karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat touchan nya sangat putus asa. Apa yang terlewat kan oleh dirinya selama ini.

" maaf kan touchan hime perkebunan kita mengalami krisis penurunan kualitas yang di sebabkan hama dan tanah yang kurang bagus ", jelas Kizashi merasa bersalah karena dia dulu sempat berjanji sejak MEREKA pergi Kizashi dan Sakura akan saling terbuka dan saling memberikan perhatian disaat salah satu dari mereka merasa terbebani. Dan Kizashi merasa dia telah mengingkari janji pada putri nya itu.

" bagaimana bisa? Bukannya genma melaporkan bahwa perkebunan touchan baik baik saja ", kaget Sakura karena selama ini genma selalu melaporkan bahwa berkebunan touchan berjalan dengan lancar.

" ya touchan yang melarang genma untuk memberitahumu agar kau tidak terbebani cukup touchan yang terbebani, tapi kali ini touchan benar benar butuh bantuan mu jadi maukah kau membantu touchan ".

" tentu saja apa saja akan aku lakukan untuk touchan sudah cukup aku merasa kehilangan aku tak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi ", ujar Sakura sangat yakin bahwa dia akan membantu touchan nya dengan cara apa pun.

Kizashi pun menjelaskan bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan dari perusahaan besar untuk menopang perkebunan anggurnya. Serta menarik klien untuk kembali menanam saham nya pada Kizashi dan suatu hari peruasahaan raksasa seperti Uchiha corp mengajukan kerja sama sangat jarang perusahaan raksasa seperti Uchiha corp mengajukan kerja sama banyak perusahaan yang besar mengajukan kerja sama selalu di tolak oleh Presdir Uchiha dan entah keajaiban dari mana mereka mengajak kerja sama Kizashi dengan imbalan Sakura harus bersedia menikah dengan Presdir Uchiha.

Sakura yang awal nya sangat terkejut tapi dalam hati dia sangat senang akhirnya dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan pangeran hati nya. Pangeran yang selalu dia impikan, pangeran yang telah menyelamatkan dan membelanya, pangeran berkuda putih nya. Dan Sakura sangat setuju malah wajah nya sekarang dihisi warna merah yang sangat menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Kizashi yang tidak melihat raut muka putri nya Kizashi sangat memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sakura jika harus tinggal dengan Presdir Uchiha yang terkenal akan kejam dan sikap dingin nya. Kizashi tak mau putri nya tidak bahagia cukup waktu kecil Sakura selalu di kucilkan waktu nya buat Sakura untuk merasakan kebahagian. Tetapi jika Kizashi tidak menerima bantuan dan kerja sama dengannya perkebunannya akan mengalami kebangkrutan tak hanya berdampak padanya dan Sakura tetapi berpuluh puluh karyawan yang bekerja sama dengan nya. Bagaimana nasib pekerja nya jika Kizashi memecat mereka bagaimana mereka mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga mereka.

SKIP

Pertemuan Kizashi dan Itachi pun sudah di tentukan oleh kaki tangan Itachi. Itachi sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan wanita pembunuh itu wanita yang membuat hidup nya hancur wanita yang dulu sempat memiliki separuh hati nya dan tanpa sadar dia menyeringai di hadapan Kizashi. Kizashi yang melihat seringai nya sangat ketakutan apakah benar jalan yang akan diambilnya ini apa dengan ini Sakura nya akan terlindungi dan tercukupi seperti yang di bilang Genma. Tapi seringai itu apa yang di rencanakan Uchiha kejam ini berbagai pikiran negatif berseliweran di pikiran Kizashi tapi dia menguatkan keputusannya ini.

" jadi bagaimana kau menerima kerja sama ini ? ".

" ya tuan Uchiha putri saya sudah setuju ".

" panggil aku Itachi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mertua ku ".

" baiklah Itachi ".

" nanti malam aku akan menjemputnya jadi beri tahu dia ".

" ya aku akan memberi tau Sakura untuk bersiap nanti malam ".

Dan mereka mulai membahas kerja sama mereka. Sebenarnya Itachi juga mendapat keuntungan bekerja sama dengan Haruno karena sebentar lagi produk yang akan di luncurkannya berkaitan dengan anggur dan Haruno memiliki anggur yang berkualitas no 2. Dan masalah krisis Haruno sebenarnya hanya manipulasi nya agar Kizashi seperti akan bangkrut padahal keadaan nya masih stabil memang Itachi sangat licik.

Saat sampai di mansion Haruno. Kizashi segera memberi tau Sakura bahwa Itachi nanti malam akan menjemputnya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Sakura sangat senang sampai dia tergagap untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagia nya dia tapi di mata Kizashi dia melihat putri nya sangat gugup dan ketakutan tapu nasi sudah menjadi bubur Kizashi tak bisa mencegah nya semua sudah terlanjut dia lakukan.

Itachi pun datang dengan salah satu mobil koleksinya dengan berpakaian yang sangat menawan walaupun sebenarnya hanya pakaian kerja sehari hari nya saja tetapi memang Uchiha selalu mengelurkan energi yang sangat berkarisma. Akhirnya mereka bertemu Itachi dan Sakura. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain jika orang lain melihat mereka pasti merasa mereka saling tertarik dengan pesona masing masing. Yang pria seperti dewa Apollo yang wanita seperti titisan dewi bunga sangat serasi. Tetapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Akhirnya kau mulai masuk dalam permainanku pembunuh.

Pangeran ku, Itachi ku akhirnya aku dapat melihat mu lagi bahwa akan menjadi istri mu.

Itulah isi pikiran mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan bertatap mata dengan mesra.

Tetapi di dalam hati Itachi sangat dalam dia cukup terpesona dengan Sakura saat ini. Bagaimana tidak Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan feminim berbeda dengan Sakura yang dia kenal dulu yang sangat glamour dan fashioneble. Berbeda seperti yang saat ini Itachi liat seperti seperti dewi bunga sangat cantik dan menawan tetapi pikiran Itachi segera mengambil alih hati nya. Itu mungkin kamuflase Sakura untuk menipunya cukup adiknya yang telah dia bohongi tidak dengannya. Sakura terlalu bodoh jika menipu Itachi saat ini.

Itach pun pamit pergi dengan Sakura untuk mengunjungi mansion Uchiha. Selama di perjalanan mobil mewah itu di selimuti keheningan. Sakura merasa bahwa Itachi berbeda seperti yang dulu dia kenal. Itachi yang dulu sangat hangat mata nya selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan tetapi berbeda dengan Itachi yang duduk di sebelah nya ini. Kemana pergi nya Pangerannya itu senyum sakura yang semula merekah menjadi luntur entah kenapa dia seperti tak dapat mengenali Pangerannya. Padahal Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Itachi lah pangeran penyelamatnya dulu pangeran hati nya cinta pertamanya.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai pada Manshion Uchiha. Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, dan Sakura yang di perlalukan sepeti itu tersipy malu maklum saat dia smp karena di bully Sakura merengek pada Kizashi untuk menyekolahkan pada asrama perempuan. Jadi dia sangat minim akan interaksi pada lawan jenis nya. Sakura sangat gugup saat tiba tiba Itachi merangkul pinggang nya dan menuntun ny a menuju manshion.

Itachi melihat nya sejak awal membuka pintu seolah Sakura baru pertama kali datang pada manshion Uchiha padahal dia dulu sering berkeliaran pada mansion itu maka Itachi putus kan akan mengikuti permainan yang Sakura buat. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura memang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini dan raut muka nya benar benar nyata bukan seolah di buat buat.

Bersambung


	3. Bab 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Itachi x Sakura

Rate : M

Itachi dan Sakura pun mulai memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan Itachi yang merangkul mesra pinggang Sakura. Walau dalam hati ingin rasanya dia meremukan gadis yang berada di samping nya itu.

" selamat datang tuan muda, nyonya dan tuan berada di ruang tengah ".

" hn ".

Sakura benar benar gugup bagaimana jika nyonya dan tuan Uchiha tidak menyukai nya. Apakah pakaian yang di kenakannya cukup sopan di pakai. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran dalam benak Sakura. Tapi saat dia memandang Itachi dia bertekat tidak mau kehilangan pangerannya lagi.

" Itachi kun kau pulang ", bahagia Mikoto saat melihat Itachi pulang walaupun baru kemarin Itachi ke mansion untuk melepas rindu pada Mikoto.

" hn, tadaima ".

Fugaku yang melihat Itachi pulang merasa lega jujur semua ini juga salah Fugaku. Jika saja dia tidak melarang Sasuke untuk menjalin kasih dengan wanita jahat itu pasti sekarang keluarga nya masih utuh tapi walaupun di restui Fugaku yakin keluarga nya tetap akan hancur oleh wanita licik itu.

" oh lihat siapa yang kau bawa itu Itachi kun ", ucap Mikoto saat melihat siluet seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung besar Itachi.

Sakura dengan gugup mulai memperlihatkan sosok nya. Fugaku bahkan Mikoto sangat terkejut kenapa Itachi membawa masuk wanita licik itu dalam mansion ini lagi.

" apa apa an ini Itachi jelaskan ", bentak Fugaku tiba tiba sangat marah melihat Sakura.

Sakura yang dapat bentakan dari Fugaku langsung ketakutan dia memegang tangan Itachi dengan gemetaran. Itachi benar benar di buat bingung oleh gadis di sebelah nya ini. Dulu seingatnya dia akan tetap terlihat elegan dan tegar saat dia di bentak atau mendapat penolakan tapi apa yang di lakukan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Wajah ketakutan dan badan bergetar hebat apa dia sedang melakukan sandiwara lagi.

" tck ", tiba tiba Itachi berdecak benar benar hebat sandiwara wanita ini.

Mikoto yang sejak tadi berdiam diri merasa kalau wanita yang di bawa Itachi ini sangat berbeda dengan wanita licik itu. Entah karena insting seorang ibu atau bagaimana Mikoto sangat yakin bahwa dia bukan wanita licik. Dan Mikoto di buat jatuh cinta dengan tatapan lembut dan feminim nya berbeda dengan tatapan angkuh penuh ambisi seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.

" aku akan menikah dengannya minggu depan ", ucap Itachi memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Itachi segera menarik Sakura untuk berdiri di samping nya agar tousan dan kaasan nya melihat Sakura.

" kenapa sangat tiba tiba Itachi kun ".

" aku tidak menerima penolakkan, aku datang hanya menyampaikan kabar ini ".

" sebenarnya apa yang kau fikir kan Itachi ".

" tousan tak perlu ikut campur ini akan menjadi urusanku ".

Karena sudah tak ada yang di bicarakan Itachi segera pergi tapi Mikoto mengikuti mereka sampai pintu depan dan mencegah nya untuk pergi.

" Itachi kun tak bisa kah setelah kalian menikah kalian tinggal di sini kaasan sangat kesepian ".

Itachi yang melihat tatapan memelas kaasan nya sangat tidak tega tapi boleh juga dengan begitu dia dapat memantau pergerakan gadis licik ini.

" akan aku pertimbangkan ".

Itachi dan Salura pun memasuki mobil. Itachi mengatakan dia akan membawa Sakura ke tempat favorite nya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat senang dengan begitu dia akan mengenal Itachi lebih dalam lagi. Sakura yang sebenarnya tipe gadis cerewet mulai bosan dengan keheningan ini dia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan.

" ano Itachi san bolehkah setelah menikah kita tinggal di mansion saja menemani kaasanmu ".

" hn ", gumam Itachi. Tanpa di minta ternyata wanita licik ini yang meminta untuk tinggal di mansion. Itachi penasaran kali ini apa yang di incarnya. Dulu salah satu perusahaan adik nya di buat menjadi milik nya sekarang apa wanita licik ini menginginkan seluruh aset milik keluarga nya.

" sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal dengan kaasan mu karena waktu kecil kaachan ku terlalu sibuk jadi aku seperti kehilangan sosok kaachan hari hari ku selalu dengan touchan bukannya bosan tapi aku juga ingin mendapat kasih sayang seorang kaasan ", celoteh Sakura seakan lupa jika sekarang dia bersama calon suaminya. Karena tak ada tanggapan Sakura segera meminta maaf pada Itachi.

" maaf aku terlalu berisik ya ".

" hn kita akan tinggal di mansion ", ucap Itachi dengan tanpa sadar mengusap rambut Sakura yang entah sejak pertama bertemu di mansion Haruno tangan Itachi sangat gatal ingin memegang rambut pink yang terlihat sangat halus itu.

" benarkah, terima kasih Itachi kun. Bolehkah aku memanggil seperti itu ", seru Sakura karena sangat senang dia berfikir mungkin Itachi sedang fokus menyetir dia terlihat seperti pangerannya dulu yang sangat suka mengelus rambut panjang nya itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai berceloteh lagi memang pada dasar nya Sakura sangat cerewet tapi karena akhir akhir ini sahabat sahabat nya pergi untuk berkarir Sakura merasa kesepian.

Flashback

10 tahun yang lalu

" cih dasar rambut permen pergi kau jangan dekat dekat dengan kami ".

" tapi aku juga ingin bermain dengan kalian. Kenapa dia boleh sedangkan aku tidak ".

" karena rambut mu sangat aneh berbeda dengannya yang sangat cantik seperti putri ".

Gadis yang di maksud Sakura tersenyum senang karena mereka lebih menyukai dirinya dari pada Sakura. Gadis itu menghasut temab teman nya untuk melemparkan batu agar Sakura pergi.

Itachi remaja yang melihat seorang gadis di lempari batu samapai mengenai dahi nya dan berdarah segera mengusir mereka.

Itachi di buat tenggelam dengan mata emerald yang sangat meneduhkan itu. Tiba tiba Sasuke datang mengahampiri Itachi dan Sakura. Saksuke pun di buat jatuh cinta dengan Sakura.

" kau tidak apa apa hime "

" hn apa ada yang terluka "

" aku baik baik saja terima kasih, ah aku harus pergi pasti toucan mencari ku ", ucap Sakura seraya berdiri dan mulai berlari.

" tunggu siapa nama mu hime ".

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura ", sambil tersenyum lembut

" cantik ", ucap bersamaan dua saudara itu.

Di tempat lain tak jauh dari mereka gadis yang tadi membenci Sakura. Jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua. Dan ini lah awal dari kesalah pahaman dan kecemburuan di mulai.

" aku akan mendapat kan mu apa yang dilihat monster itu akan menjadi milikku ", senyum licik pun terukir dibibir gadis remaja itu

TBC


End file.
